


il mio universo

by kotka



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotka/pseuds/kotka
Summary: Вдох. Выдох. Нужно успокоиться и привести себя в порядок. Слезы перестали литься, но все тело продолжало пробивать дрожью. Как же так получилось, что он сейчас здесь совершенно один в таком состоянии? Да, песня конечно эмоциональная, бесспорно, но чтоб прямо вот так… Внутри смешалось все. Волнение, боль, тоска, любовь, чувство одиночества. На помощь звать некого. Только если Фабрицио.
Relationships: Ermal Meta & Fabrizio Moro, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 6





	il mio universo

– Знаешь, я так рад, что мы наконец с тобой встретились, – с улыбкой сказал Фабрицио.

– Я тоже, столько времени прошло, а я все не могу привыкнуть, что ты не рядом, – выдохнул Эрмаль.

А дальше неловкое молчание. Обоим хочется сказать намного больше, чем просто банальные фразы, но ни один так и не решается.

– Что ж, я поеду, слишком стар для этих полуночных концертов, – усмехается Моро.

– Ну да, ну да, старость не радость, – смеется Эрмаль. – А мне еще выступить нужно.

– Удачи. Надеюсь, скоро сможем повидаться в более неформальной обстановке, – говорит Фабрицио и заключает Эрмаля в объятия.

Такие теплые, такие _родные_. До боли знакомое и привычное похлопывание по спине, а затем рука поднимается выше и Эрмаль чувствует, как пальцы Фабрицио легонько перебирают его кудри. Но вот секунда и это прекрасное мгновение заканчивается. Теплая, но отчего-то печальная улыбка, Фабрицио делает шаг назад, отворачивается и уходит. А Эрмаль остается наедине с собой. Расслабляться и раскисать сейчас нельзя, ведь уже совсем скоро ему еще раз выходить на сцену к зрителям. Только на душе до боли скверное чувство. Не так он представлял себе эту встречу. Не так. Не с этим человеком. Но что поделать, иногда работа есть работа. Эрмаль помотал головой и направился в гримерку готовиться к выступлению.

***

Вдох. Выдох. Нужно успокоиться и привести себя в порядок. Слезы перестали литься, но все тело продолжало пробивать дрожью. Как же так получилось, что он сейчас здесь совершенно один в таком состоянии? Да, песня конечно эмоциональная, бесспорно, но чтоб прямо вот так… Внутри смешалось все. Волнение, боль, тоска, любовь, чувство одиночества. На помощь звать некого. Только если Фабрицио.

_Фабрицио_. Вот кого ему так сильно не хватает. Эрмаль ничуточки не преувеличил, когда сказал, что он все еще не осознает, что Моро далеко. Они видятся иногда, могу сходить в кино, могут посидеть в ресторане, могут просто пройтись где-нибудь, но всего этого мало, а большего Эрмаль попросить не может. У Фабрицио вечные дела: альбом, инсторы, тур, интервью, заботы с детьми. Эрмаль чувствует, что просто не вправе перетягивать одеяло на себя, особенно если Фабри занимается детьми. Но и с жуткой потребностью внимания он ничего сделать не в состоянии, потому что за эти два года Фабрицио стал центром его вселенной.

Легче от этих размышлений не становится. Еще и сейчас, после этого выступления. Эрмаль сползает по стенке на пол и запускает пальцы в волосы. Он знает, как можно решить эту проблемы, хотя бы временно, но сделает ли он это? Ведь уже довольно давно он поставил себе это негласное правило – не беспокоить Фабрицио, ему и так сейчас не сладко, плюс он спит уже давно…

Через секунду Эрмаль подрывается и хватает телефон со стола. Да к черту это тупое правило! Сегодня он без этого никак. Набирает номер. Гудки. Через пару мгновений на другом конце слышится сонный голос:

– Да?

– Фабри, привет… ты спишь уже, прости… – Мета пытается унять дрожь и хрипоту, но получается у него не очень.

– Эрмаль? Что-то случилось, милый? Что у тебя с голосом? – в голосе Фабрицио слышится беспокойство.

Милый. Прямо как ножом по сердцу.

– Да нет, я просто… – глубокий вдох, – я просто подумал, может мы поужинаем вместе? Хотя… Черт, уже практически три ночи, я тебя еще и разбудил, извини, забудь.

– Нет, стой! – перебивает Фабрицио. Он чувствует, что сейчас ему как никогда нужно быть рядом с Эрмалем, с ним что-то не так, его нельзя оставлять в подобном состоянии. – Давай поужинаем. Встретимся у тебя в номере?

***

Уже через полчаса Фабрицио стоял перед дверью номера Эрмаля с бутылкой вина в руке. Его охватило дикое волнение. Что же могло случиться с его солнцем? Тихий стук, дверь открывается моментально. Фабрицио теряет дар речи. На Эрмале рубашка, сшитая из очень тонкой прозрачной ткани, сквозь которую видно его бледную кожу, а в некоторых местах на рубашке рассыпаны цветы нежного голубого цвета. Эрмаль явно смущен таким внимание к его обновке, он конечно привык к тому, что люди часто очень долго рассматривают его одежду, но такой пристальный взгляд Фабрицио – это другое. Наконец Моро переводит свой взгляд на лицо Эрмаля и тепло улыбается, тот в ответ делает шаг назад, пропуская Фабри внутрь. Моро молча отдал Эрмалю бутылк, а сам прошел в глубь номера и сел в кресло, через минуту Мета вручил ему бокал с вином и уселся в соседнее кресло. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине и пристально смотрели друг на друга. Молчание решил прервать Фабрицио.

– Как ты? – спросил он.

Эрмаль горько усмехнулся.

– Ну, знаешь, на самом деле лучше, чем тебе могло показаться.

– Да? – отозвался Фабрицио, все еще не отрывая своего скептического взгляда от кудрявого и склонил голову, – А мне почему-то так не кажется.

Эрмаль открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но все же передумал и молча отвел взгляд. Фабрицио ждал. Он знал, что нужно дать ему время, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу и высказать все, что хочется, по Эрмалю было видно, что держать это в себе он не мог.

Эрмаль сделал глоток вина.

– Я исполнял «Almeno tu nell’universo». Удивительная песня. Каждый раз, когда поешь ее, она навсегда меняет часть тебя, и это одна из тех немногих песен, для которой нужен не голос, а твоя собственная жизнь. Это было одно из самых сложных и эмоциональных выступлений, я весь дрожал, меня буквально разорвало на части. Когда я вернулся в гримерку, мне стало еще хуже, слезы полились ручьем, я просто не контролировал это, но ты ведь знаешь, какая это редкость для меня? Меня захлестнул поток мыслей, я думал… – голос Эрмаля дрогнул, – Я думал о нас. Может мне не стоит говорить этого сейчас, но я слишком долго держал все это в себе. Мне одиноко. Мне не хватает тебя. Я знаю, что мы оба очень заняты. Работа, твои дети… И я знаю, что ты не упускаешь ни единого шанса увидеться со мной, я знаю, что не имею права требовать большего, но внутри меня сидит столько страхов, которые медленно, но верно начинают пожирать меня. Я боюсь вновь остаться один, боюсь, что пока мы не видимся с тобой месяцами, наша связь слабеет и в какой-то момент она просто банально исчезнет и…

Эрмаль почувствовал, как в глазах начинают скапливаться слезы, но позволить себе разрыдаться перед Фабрицио было бы слишком низко. Прямо как маленький ребенок. Все это время Фабри сидел затаив дыхание, он и представить себе не мог, что Эрмаль постоянно живет с такими переживаниями, у них ведь никогда эта тем не поднималась, и он искренне верил, что Эрмаля все устраивает. Фабрицио ставит свой бокал на пол, встает со своего кресла, подходит к Эрмалю, садится на корточки перед ним.

– Почему же ты ничего мне не говорил? – мягко спрашивает Фабри, поглаживая руку Эрмаля. Он вздрагивает.

– Мне всегда это казалось глупым, я ведь уже не маленький, а тут.

Фабрицио понимал, о чем он говорил, и теперь чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Он обязательно исправит все это, а пока начнет лишь с малого. Чуть поддавшись вперед Моро взял Эрмаля за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза. Он накрыл его губы своими и нежно поцеловал. Но даже сейчас Эрмалю было мало, и в этот раз, решив не отказывать себе, он углубил поцелуй. А дальше все как в тумане.

В одно мгновение они оказались в спальне и быстро расправились с одеждой. Эрмаль дрожит от прикосновений холодных пальцев к ребра, от того, как Фабри проводит ими вдоль живота, как целует его выступающие ключицы покусывая.

Фабрицио терпеливо и методично растягивает Эрмаля, пока тот, закусывая губу, стонет не в силах сдержаться. Дышать становится тяжело.

Моро жадно целует его, скользит языком, отчего Эрмаль покорно выгибается всем телом и стонет ему в ответ. Фабрицио осторожно входит, ведет пальцами по щеке — заботливо и нежно. Когда Моро наращивает темп, он хрипит от сорванного дыхания — стоны становятся все громче. Фабрицио наклоняется и вновь целует его, кусает губы до крови, от чего Эрмалю сносит крышу. Он жадно притягивает к себе партнера, настойчиво зарываясь пальцами в чужие волосы и не позволяя отстранится. Моро толкается еще несколько раз, прежде чем кончить и рухнуть рядом, перебирая его растрепанные волосы сквозь пальцы.

Эрмаль утыкается в широкую грудь, прижимается близко, вдыхает запах его тела. Фабри крепко обнимает его и медленно проводит своей рукой по спине. Эрмаль лишь улыбается, не в силах что-либо сказать, да это и не нужно, ведь, кажется, именно сейчас они оба нашли тот самый хрупкий и может быть не самый долговечный, но все-таки покой.


End file.
